Lazarus: The Final Words
by Sora W.T.K
Summary: He thought it was all over, but it turns out he wasn't ready to let go as he thought. [Dedicated to The Cool Kat.]
1. Preface

**Preface**

For the last, let's say, six years I've been trying to write a Wolf Boss story of my own.

It all started with the writing and publication of my short story titled "_**Enduring Sins**_." It wasn't meant to be more than what it was, but it's funny how the mind works sometimes. The general idea of it began to grow on me, and it expanded into a full-blown adventure that, even today, I'm still trying to sort and write it down. Unfortunately, since I'm a pretty bad procrastinator, time went on and my focus and interest in the story waned, fading into an idea I keep alive in the back of my mind, but never seized.

Fast forward to a couple of months ago when a renewed interest in the character brought me back to this website to browse the "_**Kung Fu Panda**_" section to look for stories that dealt with the Wolf Boss. Here I stumbled into a story titled "_**Lazarus**_," written by The Cool Kat. The title alone intrigued me, and especially so after I read its introduction before the story truly begun. By the time I was done reading the entire story I was so absorbed and in love with it I truly didn't want it to end.

"_**Lazarus**_" told its story in a way I've never considered before, and quite frankly I don't feel confident that I would've told it any better had I had. Without giving anything away, "_**Lazarus**_" is written with so much care, thought, and heart that it was impossible to put down. It really made you feel for the Wolf Boss and of the guilt, soul searching and heart-wrenching decisions he had to make. You truly felt for him, and for everyone else that went through their own character arcs.

"_**Lazarus**_" had rejuvenated my desire to return and continue working on my Wolf Boss story. I'm currently revising everything I've written so far, fine-tuning the writing and tightening the pace before marching on to writing new content. I've been having a lot of fun coming back to it with a brand new perspective on the character.

However, this is not that story.

I was still riding from the high after reading "_**Lazarus**_" when one day, while I was listening to music from the "_**Kingdom Heart III**_" soundtrack, I started to develop a short story idea based on and inspired by The Cool Kat's "_**Lazarus**_." That short story is the one you're about to read, titled "_**Lazarus: The Final Words**_."

"_**Lazarus: The Final Words**_" takes place between chapter 13 and 14 of the original story. And as much as I tried to avoid spoilers, this short story inevitably does contain spoilers to "_**Lazarus**_," so I cannot stress this enough: **I highly recommend you read "**_**Lazarus**_**" first**. Not only will it provide you with the full context of this short story, but the original story is just one hell of a story that shouldn't be missed.

At first "_**Lazarus: The Final Words**_" was meant to be a personal project, but then I wondered…What would the original author of "_**Lazarus**_" think? Would he like it? I was incredibly nervous by the idea of what he'd think, but once I finished it, I sent it to him...And I was overjoyed that not only did he liked it, but gave me his blessings to publish the short story if I so desired.

And so, here we are. I really want to thank The Cool Kat for inspiring me, not just to write this short story but also for inspiring me to continue on my Wolf Boss story once again. I'm hoping to have something to show for it really soon.

I also want to thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read this preface. I hope you'll enjoy reading this short story just as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. The Final Words

**"They say everyone needs a second chance, I am willing to give you one provided you are ready to accept it." - Nidhi Saini**

* * *

In an instant, all thoughts and consciousness ceased to be.

And yet, as far as he could tell, he never felt his mind melt away into oblivion. Not even a light at the end of the tunnel, as the old belief goes.

Oh sure, he knew he was dead. He had felt himself slip away into the dark and lose all sense and trace of himself. He remembered the numbing cold that seeped into his very being as his heart slowed to a halt.

And yet there was something…Like a small piece of himself had refused to let go and was holding on for all he was worth. His sense of self was still there, aware that whatever is happening to him is not yet accepting to move on, and instead is putting all its effort into this single point…Wherever this is.

He felt his fingers twitch, which in the grand scheme of things didn't make any sense. The numbing cold from before was now gone, replaced by…Nothingness. And yet he felt his fingers move, his ears twitching from the sounds of his movements. The exhaustion from before was gone, and the curiosity to his situation had his eyes opening.

What first greeted him was an absolutely beautiful sky, expansive in all directions with nary a cloud in sight. Puzzled by the sight he slowly pushed himself up to sit to take in his surroundings. The ruined shack was nowhere to be seen, nor even the city, instead a breathtaking ocean laid before him, seemingly reaching out into infinity. There was no tide, no waves, he had never seen such calm waters in his life.

"Where am I?" he whispered to himself. That's when he realized how vibrant and full of life he felt. He jumped to his feet and looked down at himself, shocked at how nothing hurt. The sores and injures were nowhere to be seen, his old scars had faded to nothingness, and his chest…The sword and wound that took his life were gone.

But what shocked him the most…Were the parts of his body that weren't even there. Half of his body was translucent, or so he hoped. He could feel his toes if he wiggled them, but he had to squint hard to make out the outline of his legs and bottom half of his torso.

"What the hell?" he mumbled again. He patted his paws on the visible half of his body and then the translucent half. It felt…Weird, and the sight of it was doubtlessly unnerving, but it gave him some speck of confirmation that he was more or less intact.

"I must be dead," he said before chuckling to himself. It was so obvious now he wanted to slap himself for not realizing it sooner.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. You're not dead yet, anyway."

The unexpected comment startled him from his predicament. He turned around to find himself staring at an elderly tortoise who stared back at this curious visitor. His lips curled into a tired but knowing smile. "Welcome, Zhong Yu. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Zhong Yu recoiled a bit, utterly surprised at hearing his full name spoken so casually. He didn't know what to say, let alone how to approach the subject that this strange tortoise somehow knew his name. "Uh, have we met?"

The tortoise shook his head, still smiling. "Does it matter now?"

Zhong Yu opened his mouth…Then closed it. He supposed it doesn't, not anymore. "Guess not," he said, shifting awkwardly as he stared at the tortoise. "So, I suppose you're here to ferry me into the afterlife or something like that? Is that how this works?"

The tortoise shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh no, nothing like that. Besides, it's not my job to show you where to go. That's your responsibility," he said by prodding the wolf's chest with his staff.

Zhong Yu was surprised he didn't feel the prod, but it made him flinch, nonetheless. "My responsibility? You have to be joking...I don't even know where I am! And what do you mean I'm not dead yet? Look at me! Do I look like I can possibly be alive?"

The tortoise's eyes studied Zhong's body. "Hmmm, yes, you are missing at least half your body. But then again, you haven't really lost it, have you? It is still there, even if you can't see it."

To prove his point the tortoise poked and batted Zhong's invisible legs. For his part he didn't growl or snap at the tortoise, he simply backed up and tried to swat the offending staff away to not avail. "Hey, stop that!"

Mercifully the tortoise obeyed, chuckling to himself as he walked past the wolf to gaze at the expanding ocean. "Let me explain. No, you are not dead. But you're not exactly alive, either. As for where this place is…" He paused to lean and whisper into the wolf's ear. "It is a very special place."

Zhong rolled his eyes but listened as the tortoise continued. "Here we stand at the very edge of reality, nestled between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead. The recently departed pass through this place on their way to the afterlife. There's nothing else beyond what you see here, so there's little reason to stay when the afterlife is just beyond. Of course, there are always exceptions. Sometimes a few may linger behind and remain here, tethered to the realm of the living by reasons of their own that are so strong that they cannot pass on."

Zhong's eyes darted (he just realized he has two eyes again) between the tortoise and the ocean as he listened to his explanation…That did nothing but further confuse him. So, if he has this right, yes, he was dead, but at the same time he wasn't? "O…Kay. But if I was supposed to keep going and not be here, then why _am_ I here? Far as I can remember I took my death as honorable and at peace as I could. I had no regrets, but I still woke up here. Why? What stopped me?"

The tortoise took his time to answer. Slowly he turned his head to look at Zhong and smiled. "Who can say? Perhaps you're not at peace with your death as you may think. Maybe your heart still beats, however weak it may be, and you're fighting to stay alive as we speak. Perhaps even someone else felt it and is fighting on the other side to bring you back."

Zhong held his paw to his chest, half expecting to feel his own heartbeat as if to confirm what the tortoise was saying. He didn't know what to think. Who on earth would be dumb enough to try to save his life? He could name a few but…They had to know he wasn't worth the effort, right?

"Fighting on the other…Pft, well, whoever it is he can stop trying," he said with a scoff. "Even if he somehow were to bring me back there's no future for me on the other side."

Zhong sat down next to the tortoise to watch the expansive ocean. For his part the tortoise remained silent. "There wasn't much to look forward to before I fell. I had lost hope of ever turning my life around or anyone else's. I tried to repent, but it wasn't working, so…I was planning on turning myself in to the authorities, you know, to confess and face judgement for the crimes I've committed over the years. I'm pretty sure they'd just laugh at a fair trial and hang me anyway. This way I might as well save them the trouble."

"Hm, in other words, you believe that death is your redemption?"

The wolf shot a glare at the tortoise. "There's nothing to redeem. I've committed too many unforgivable crimes. I can't expect forgiveness, let alone pay my dues, for any of them."

The tortoise gave a knowing smile. "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Many things in life are unforgivable, yes. But some are…Not quite as set in stone as you may believe. You'd be surprised at how willing others are to...Well, forgive may not be the right word, but can be just as powerful. The question is…Are you willing to find out? Or are you content in being oblivious?"

Zhong didn't answer. He stared at the eerily calm ocean, letting so many things run through his thoughts that for a moment he felt so overwhelmed by it all. He thought he was finally going to be at peace. But even here, straddling the line between life and death, the wounds are still festering. Many things in his life are unforgivable…But he can think of a few that would haunt him even in the afterlife if he let them be. He scoffed at himself for avoiding it until now.

"Okay, you win, old man. Maybe I'm not as ready to go as I try to make you think…How do I get back?"

The tortoise chuckled. "Who knows? I've never tried nor seen anyone go back to the realm of the living."

Zhong almost face planted. "What!? You're pulling my leg here, old man! How do you not know!? From how you were stringing me along I thought you had a clue on what to do!"

"Hahah, now calm down, my friend. I may not know how to get back, but that doesn't mean that _you_ don't know."

Zhong cradled his head as it was beginning to spin. He didn't think that was even possible in this realm between life and death.

"First, I'd suggest you put yourself back together," said the tortoise as he gestured to the wolf's half-visible body. "The dead may have no need of their bodies, but if you intend on returning you need every part of you all in one piece."

"Right, put myself back together," Zhong muttered as he looked down at his body. "And how am I supposed to do that?"

The tortoise stepped around the wolf and gestured with his staff. "Like all good things in life, all you need is to take that first step forward. You'll know when you find the pieces you're missing."

Zhong followed the tortoise's gaze and felt his jaw drop. The expansive ocean stretched over to this side as well. He glanced back and then all around him to realize that both he and the tortoise have been standing on nothing but the middle of the ocean itself. Zhong didn't know how he missed it this whole time and frankly he felt like the biggest idiot in the afterlife for not realizing it sooner!

"Okay…I've been standing on the ocean this whole time. Nothing creepy about this place at all. Shit, you'd think having half my body invisible would leave me jaded about this place…So, any actual concrete advice on what I'm supposed to be looking for?"

He turned to look at the tortoise…Only to find that he was gone. Zhong swore under his breath. Why did anything spiritual or mystical had to be so mysterious and nonsensical?

In fact, now that he took a good long look at his surroundings…Where _was_ he supposed to go? Any direction he looked or walked looked the same. He honestly couldn't tell if he was even going anywhere. There was no landmark, there wasn't even a sun! There was just no sense of direction in this place.

At least, not at first.

Eventually Zhong found something other than the everlasting ocean under his feet. He saw something floating over to his far left. Zhong was thankful he had two eyes again in this realm, otherwise he was sure he would've missed it entirely. He made his way to it and stopped when he was just a couple of feet away. It looked like a faint shimmer, glowing yellow just for a moment until it faded into translucency, then glowed again, repeating this pattern in a soft pulse. Zhong didn't know what it was, but he felt that this…Thing acknowledged him. And then it spoke to him.

Actually, no. It wasn't that it spoke to him, exactly. It was more like Zhong could perceive what this thing was saying...Or thinking...Hell, he didn't know what to call it. He could just _hear_ its thoughts.

_How long have I been here? He said that we would be together, that he'd be right behind me. I remember that we held each other's paws the whole time after we...Now I'm here, but I can't find him anywhere. Did I miss him? Maybe he's already gone ahead and I've been left behind. I want to find out, but if I'm wrong..._

Zhong felt a surge of sadness with a hint of betrayal sweep through him. He didn't know it, nor did he understood it, but these emotions weren't his own, but of this...Strange wisp thing floating all alone in this vast never-ending ocean. Suddenly Zhong realized exactly what this thing is. The tortoise had told him as much.

"_There's nothing else beyond what you see here, so there's little reason to stay when the afterlife is just beyond. Of course, there are always exceptions. Sometimes a few may linger behind and remain here, tethered to the realm of the living by reasons of their own that are so strong that they cannot pass on."_

There was nothing Zhong could do for it, so onward he went. As beautiful as this realm was, by the ten minute mark he was growing bored and exasperated by the vast amount of sameness no matter which direction he went. He was just about to howl in frustration when he finally saw something interesting. A speck in the distance at first, but as he made his way toward it it grew bigger and…

Well, clearer wouldn't be the right word. Zhong _did_ see something, but it was like his mind couldn't comprehend exactly what it was. As he approached it he almost mistook it as just a random out of place mirror as he stared down an image of himself. The apparition disappeared once he got within five feet, in its place a what Zhong would describe a stereotypical blue wisp. Before Zhong could stop himself he reached out to touch it, but before his fingers grazed the wisp it flew into his paw and disappeared with a gentle hum. Nothing else happened.

"Huh, weird," said Zhong as he looked at his paw for a mere second before he felt it. It was like his mind had expanded. Forgotten memories came rushing back to him, and when he looked down he noticed his body knitted itself back together just a slight. Finally he could see his stomach again.

Zhong was thrilled. That had to be it. A piece of himself the tortoise said he needed to find in order to get back. "Okay, this is a start. Now to find the rest of me...Heh, wow, sounds kind of morbid when you think about it."

With renewed conviction Zhong continued his search. While finding the first piece took him a while finding the rest of himself proved to be much easier than expected. It took him no time at all to find the second piece, and the third piece was even easier to find. If Zhong didn't know any better he'd speculate that, after the first piece, he was instinctively drawn to the rest of them.

Zhong grinned. With every piece he'd find his body came back inch by inch, and with every inch his thoughts and memories became that much clearer. The first piece had reminded him of his early days training to be a Royal Guard. The second reminded him of when he had forged his signature weapon, the war hammer.

Every piece he'd find reminded him of better days, and with each memory restored his conviction to return became that much stronger.

**( ( ( )-( ) ) )**

Zhong Yu didn't know for how long he's spent wandering this never-ending realm. There was nothing to help him keep track of the hours, but for all he knew the very concept of time probably didn't exist here.

It wasn't like his search had been uneventful. Scattered all over this realm Zhong kept finding more and more of those strange golden shimmers. They were always floating on their own, minding their own business until Zhong happened to come a little too close to them. And when he did, he could overhear their thoughts.

_That forest was so quiet. I could hear my own footsteps as I tried to cross it on my own. The day was bright, and there was nothing to fear. But what was this dread that I felt the entire way? I felt like something was following me. Next thing I knew I was in pain, and then…Nothing. What happened to me? And what became of the gift I was delivering?_

Horror. Dread. Despair. Zhong felt afraid.

_This dream is strange. I went to bed after tucking my children in and now I'm in this pitch-black place. It's so cold and I don't know where to go. I knew I was sick, but I thought it was just that; a simple cold I caught from the rain the other day. Maybe I'll wake up soon, and then I'll go back to see the doctor…Oh, I hope my children will help me wake up._

Confusion. Sadness. Worry. Zhong wanted to weep.

_My purpose was complete. I served my master to the bitter end, and it was time to leave and seek another. And yet, after all the years I've served, there wasn't another like him. So honorable, so pure and gentle. I wonder, did he ever think of me more than a simple retainer? I would betray my blade if I searched for him again. But…_

Curiosity. Conflicted. Maybe even hope? Zhong felt his heart ache.

Zhong had hurried his pace every time he stumbled upon one of them. He wanted to avoid their intrusive thoughts and emotions. There was no way to ignore or block them out. But these lingering spirits of the dead were damn difficult to spot among the endless waters underfoot, even with two fully functioning eyes. Zhong wanted nothing more than to get out of here, and soon.

Running into spirits aside, Zhong was feeling pretty good about his search for the missing pieces of himself. He had found enough that he was able to see his waist again, although he was not thrilled that he still couldn't see his legs, plus his tail was still translucent even though he could see his own ass.

When Zhong saw another mirage of himself up ahead he immediately made a break for it, all while desperately hoping it would bring back his tail. Like before the reflection melted into a blue wisp, but after collecting it Zhong was disappointed it wasn't his tail. But on the bright side he could see his knees again, so he considered it a win.

"Great," he sighed. How much more does he have left to find?

_Hello?_

Zhong nearly yelped. He turned and found another one of those golden shimmers so close that his translucent tail had brushed through it.

_Is someone there?_

Zhong stared at it in surprise. Was it…Reaching out to him? Up until now these things had minded their own business. While they let themselves be heard they never actually paid Zhong a second thought, so seeing this one actually try to interact with him was…Pretty unnerving to say the least.

"Um, hi there," said Zhong awkwardly. Part of him wanted to slap himself for responding, but he couldn't deny that he was intrigued by the novelty of talking to the dead here. "Sorry if I bothered you. I honestly didn't see you there. Been having this sort of trouble since I got here."

_Oh, it's quite alright. I was only startled by the noise. I didn't know there was anyone else out here._

Okay, so they can interact with you after all. Zhong blinked in surprise. "What do you mean? I've been finding your kind all over the place here. I've lost count by now but you're not exactly in the first five I've run into."

_It's just...I can't see them, just as I couldn't see you. That's why I was so surprised when you came. We can't normally stray from where we are, and if we do we can't interact with each other. But that doesn't mean we can't perceive each other's presence._

"Really? All this? You can't see or even appreciate it?" Zhong gestured to their surroundings.

_No, not at all._

"Yikes…" It was one thing to wonder how one would tolerate this place, regardless of how beautiful it was, for all eternity until you passed on. But to be stranded in what sounds like a void with no way to interact with others? Talk about getting a raw deal.

_Hm, you're a curious one. You seem to have retained your shape. If I may ask, are you not of this world yet?_

Zhong looked at himself again, and wondered if this spirit was having fun seeing a wolf with no legs and tail. Judging by how this spirit sounded it could use a little pick-me-up to brighten its afterlife.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Far as I know I'm just barely hanging in there. I'm trying to put myself back together so I can go back. Least that's what that old man said."

_You're fortunate. Many of us would love nothing more than a second chance. We all pine for something we've left behind, whether unfinished business or to go back to our loved ones. The pain is too much for us, so it keeps us here, until we let go._

"I'm sorry," said Zhong with a frown. What else was there to say? The spirit was right. He's fortunate that he apparently still has a chance to go back. These spirits don't get that choice.

_Don't be. Some of us, like myself, choose to stay._

"Really? How come?" Zhong found himself sitting beside the spirit, which surprised him. He really had to go back to finding the remaining pieces of himself...But he seems to have missed being able to talk to someone. "I mean, don't get me wrong. This place is beautiful and all, but there's nothing to _do_. If you can actually move on to the afterlife, why don't you?"

_I...I had a fulfilling life, surrounded by a loving family. I had so much to look forward to, but...Sadly, my time had been cut short. Now they continue with their lives, one oblivious to the other, while I watch over them._

"Family, huh? You stay because you want to watch over them?"

_Something like that. They're lonely, so I chose to watch and wait for them. It may sound selfish but it...Wouldn't feel right for me to move on without them. So I choose to wait here, until the day comes when I can greet them both and leave this place, together as a family._

"Huh. That's...Sweet of you." Zhong let the words simmer in his head. It was a love and loyalty he was all too familiar with. It was that same love and loyalty that kept him alive for so long, and of course that same loyalty that got him here to begin with.

_You seem sad. Did I say something to upset you?_

"Huh? Oh, no. You're good. I'm just...Thinking. Much like you're waiting for your loved ones I got others waiting for me on the other side. They're probably doing their best right now trying to revive me. Part of why I'm like this now, along with my own stubbornness to just outright refusing to die."

_All the more reason to resume your task. They're waiting for you to come back, just as I'm waiting for my loved ones to come home. They love you, and they'll wait for you for as long as it takes._

Zhong let himself smile, but only a little. The spirit's words ring true. He could just picture them all scrambling just to keep that fire in his heart from dimming, no matter how small it may be. Zhong just couldn't let them down now.

"Then I guess I better get to it," said Zhong as he looked at his arm, just to make sure it was still there and not disappearing on him. "Talking to you was a breath of fresh air I sorely needed, but my body won't put itself back together. I just wish I could help you somehow."

_Oh, there's no need. I'll be alright. I'm just glad to have had the opportunity to talk to someone, even if only for a little while._

Zhong nodded in agreement. "Yeah...And hey, I hope you'll find your family again soon."

_Thank you. I hope you'll succeed on your task._

Zhong was about to stand up when an idea struck him. A farfetched one at that, but… "Hey, I...I hope this doesn't sound gauche, but who are you waiting for, exactly? I can't make any promises, but if by some astronomical chance I happen across any of them I could maybe tell them that you're doing okay and that you're watching over them?"

_You'd do that?_

Zhong shrugged. "Like I said, I can't promise anything. I seriously doubt I'll be free to travel again once I'm back, but if I happen to get lucky...And also if helping a fellow spirit here could earn me some good points in the afterlife..."

He trailed off when the golden shimmer he's been speaking to glowed just a bit brighter. Zhong had no idea what that meant, if the spirit got offended or if it decided to not acknowledge him anymore. His keen hearing caught a sound that compelled Zhong to lean closer to the spirit. If he was surprised that, after everything he's seen so far, these spirits could actually whisper, he didn't show it.

"...Huh," muttered Zhong as his eyes widened in recognition. He blinked a few times before looking over to the golden shimmer, almost speechless. "R-Really?"

_Thank you, and good luck._

Zhong waited, but the spirit had grown silent. Understanding that there was nothing more to say Zhong Yu stood to his feet and continued on, the conversation and request etched into his heart.

**( ( ( )-( ) ) )**

"Yes!"

Zhong wanted to cheer, throw a party and invite every single spirit in this place. After who-knows-how-many hours he had finally collected every single piece of himself. He could finally see his legs and his tail too!

He did a quick somersault and howled, relishing in a little victory celebration while taking advantage of the fact that nobody was around to watch him make a goofball of himself…Except for that one golden shimmer off to his far left, but he felt pretty certain it wasn't just about to run off and gossip to the others about this.

"Finally," sighed Zhong as he made one more quick check of his body. "Feels so much better being entirely whole again, and not a part of me see-through! Hahah, yup, my toes are still there. Just need to make sure I'm all here and-"

He froze as soon as he spotted it. His tail did look complete at first glance…But upon a closer look it was undeniable. With a frustrated growl Zhong snatched his tail for a closer inspection…Son of a bitch. The tip of his tail was missing! He still had at least one more piece to find.

"You've got to be kidding me," he grumbled. He let his tail go with a heavy sigh, almost swearing he could hear that golden shimmer laughing at him. "Okay. Calm down. You're almost there. Just one more piece…Hang on, everyone. I'll be there soon."

Taking a deep breath Zhong focused on his senses to track down that last remaining piece of himself. He felt its calling, just like with every piece he's tracked down so far, but this one was so distant he almost missed it. He sighed in aggravation as he took off after it in a trot on all fours. Why couldn't it have been closer?

As he traveled Zhong began to wonder. Now that he was just one piece away from putting himself back together…What's next? The tortoise didn't say anything about what he was supposed to do after he had finished this task. Zhong wanted to believe that as soon as he was done, he would regain consciousness in the realm of the living.

He wasn't holding his breath on it being that easy though.

Zhong traveled…And traveled…And traveled some more until he finally saw it; that strange apparition that mirrored his every move, which changed into that strange blue wisp the closer he got. Zhong would've jumped straight for it…if it wasn't for the golden shimmer that stood in his way.

There wasn't one, but two spirits floating between Zhong and the last piece of himself he needed to collect. Zhong stared at them at a distance, trying to see if he could just go around them. He decided it wouldn't do him any good. They were too close for him to not be noticed and perceive their thoughts. He would have to suck it up and not let himself be affected by their emotions again.

He was just about to reach the blue wisp when…

_Hello again, Zhong Yu._

He gasped and drew back his paw. His eyes instantly trained on one of the two spirits as his blood figuratively ran cold from hearing his full name being spoken. Unlike the tortoise this spirit didn't have a face for him to study for any familiarity, so naturally he was…Terrified that this may be the spirit of someone he might know.

"Y-You…You know me…?"

_Of course we do. We couldn't forget a familiar face._ It was a female voice.

_It's been a long time, Zhong Yu. Twenty-five years too long._ The second spirit spoke, this one a male voice.

Zhong stared at them with wide eyes. He honestly didn't know how to respond, or even how to react. He just stood there, staring.

_What's wrong? _The male voice spoke again._ Oh dear, you don't remember us, do you?_

Zhong's stare wandered as he wracked his brain. Since these two spirits weren't anything more than golden ribbons he only had their voices to work with. His mind went through the last few months, then last year, systematically going back further and further until…

"…Your Majesty…?" he finally said in wonder and shock. In an instant he bent the knee and lowered his head to pay his respects to the lost Royal Family of Gongmen City.

_Yes, it is us, Zhong Yu,_ said the male voice, the king, with a more gentle and familiar tone. _It would have been wonderful to see you again, had the circumstances been more favorable._

_That was a noble thing you did,_ said the queen. _Saving your friend at the cost of your own life. Your loyalty and sense of duty knew no bounds, and it marked you as one of the great ones back at Gongmen City._

"I didn't…I didn't think I'd find you here," said Zhong with a stutter. He suddenly felt so small and undeserving to be in their presence once more, not after everything he's done to tarnish their name and legacy. "Twenty-five long years. All this time you've been here?"

_We have_, said the queen. Her voice sounded so sad that it made Zhong's heart ache. _We haven't known peace in so long. The horrors our son committed had pained us so, but it was his banishment that was the most painful of all. We never recovered from that._

Zhong closed his eyes in shame. He never raised his head to look at them. "Forgive me, I…I was supposed to protect him. When he came to us with his plan…I have no excuse. What we did, what I did, it was unforgivable, and we deserved to be banished for it."

_An eye for an eye. That is what the law demanded for your crime,_ said the king. Zhong flinched as he sensed anger, though well-hidden, in the king's voice. _But I couldn't bear to see any of you, least of all my son, hanged from the gallows. Your lives were my parting gift. And what do you do? Squander it in a campaign for revenge and domination._

Zhong tried his damndest not to flinch again. The shame was so overwhelming he had to force himself not to tremble. Only the Royal Family could make him feel so. "I…I apologize, Your Majesty. You have every right to be angry at me."

There was a small pause before the king continued. _No, the entirety of the blame shouldn't fall on you. I have also failed not only as a ruler, but as a father. I saw what my son was becoming, but I didn't act soon enough. I dragged my heels, and before I could intervene my son had slaughtered an entire village, over a prophecy he wasn't meant to hear. Banishing him was the hardest thing I've ever done. It broke our hearts._

_We've been here ever since,_ said the queen, opting to give her husband rest. _Grieving as we watch our son lose himself to his own fury. Not a day goes by that we don't wish for everything to have been different. If only we had acted sooner..._

"…There…There were days where I tried," said Zhong just barely above a whisper. "I tried to talk him out of his long-term plans to take back his home and take over all of China. But I never could convince him. He changed that day. Though I am ashamed to say that I too have changed over the years. I'm not proud of any of it. I failed you, just as I failed the prince."

_Please, no more of that,_ said the queen soothingly. _What's done is done. We shouldn't allow the past to continue haunting us like this. All we can do is try to let go and find peace with ourselves._

_My wife's correct. Holding on to our regrets and despair is what keeps us here. I'm afraid we've done so for so long that we've forgotten how to let it all go._

Zhong kept quiet. The sad tone in His Majesty's voice spoke volumes to how long they've held to their pain. He wished he knew how he could help them. Maybe take some of that pain away from them and carry it himself, just so they could find it in themselves to move on to the afterlife. It was the least he could do for them, who have allowed him to live his dream to be a soldier.

_Zhong Yu,_ spoke the queen. _Is it alright for me to ask a favor of you?_

This time Zhong did raise his head, surprised. "A-A favor? Yes, anything, Your Majesty."

_We've been watching you and our son over these last twenty-five years, but there were days where we simply couldn't. We lost track of our son since he returned to the city, and we haven't been able to find him since. I…I wonder if you know where he could be. He isn't with you anymore, so I'm afraid..._

Zhong didn't speak. He had heard what ultimately happened to him. "He…He's gone, Your Majesty. I didn't witness it myself, but...I did look into it and he's..."

There was a brief pause before the female spirit spoke again. _Oh my son...Then maybe he's here, somewhere. If I could bother you once more to search for-_

_I don't think he's here, my love,_ said the king next. _We've been residing here for so many years. We've noticed when a spirit strays to this place and can identify them. If he is indeed here, we would've discovered him by now._

_But then…Where could he be? We've been so careful...He had so much hate in his heart. I can't bear to imagine him being somewhere alone with no one to come for him._

Zhong felt something. Something he didn't think he'd feel for the prince that had betrayed them. It was a complex string of emotions. Compassion, concern, empathy, and more. He didn't think he'd care for that boy anymore after what he'd done. But now here he was, sharing the late queen's concerns for the lost prince.

It made him think. Just where could he be? The queen was right. The prince spent twenty-five long years festering hate in his heart, hate toward the world he felt that wronged him. With that kind of anger, Zhong couldn't imagine he'd pass on so easily. But if he's not here...Then maybe...Just maybe...Could it be…?

"Maybe," he began, scratching his chin as he paused to think. "Maybe he actually made it through here." Zhong paused again to glance up at the beautiful blue sky before focusing his attention to the Royal Family. "Spirits stay here when they have a strong enough reason to hold on to the realm of the living. Regrets, unfinished business, strong hopes, things like that, right? Well, and I'm more or less spitballing here, but what if, in his last moments, the prince had actually made his peace?"

It was a theory even Zhong had trouble accepting. But the more he rolled the idea in his head the more it...Felt right.

"Your son was ambitious, but he wasn't a fool," said Zhong as he dared to continue. "In the twenty-five years I've known him he knew when he was beaten and needed to change strategy. If the situation ever got out of hand and he was out of options he'd fight to the death as a last resort. But if it was ever truly hopeless...He'd accept his defeat and make his peace before the end."

Zhong took a deep breath and stared at the spirits as sincere and as gentle as he could. "It's what I would've done, and I taught him everything I knew during all those long years of exile."

Silence settled between them, assumingly to let Zhong's words settle and simmer for a while. But as the silence stretched on and on Zhong was starting to worry that His Majesty thought him a fool.

_You taught him well,_ said the king as he finally broke the silence. _Perhaps too well._

Zhong bowed his head again but said nothing.

_Could it be possible?_ asked the queen to her king. _Could our son really have...Made his peace and be waiting for us on the other side?_

Zhong raised his eyes to the two spirits. The king was silent, but Zhong ventured to speak. "It's possible. The question is...Are you willing to find out?"

There was another pregnant paused, then the queen spoke again. _Let's go, my love. I'm tired of this pain. Let's search for our son together. We've been apart for too long._

_I...I agree, _said the king, sounding just as tired_. We mourned and wept for him since the day we came to this place. It's time that we let go and allow ourselves to move on. I yearn to be with my son again and make things right._

Zhong couldn't help but smile. After everything he's done, all the wrongs he's committed over the years...Saving the spirits of the Royal Family would be the best thing he's ever done since. He may have lost hope of repenting in the realm of the living...But here, right now, he feels like he may have.

_Come with us_, said the queen suddenly. It took a moment for Zhong to realize she was speaking to him. _We could look for him together. There must be so many things you wish to tell him. And not just our son. I'm sure you have so many others waiting for you on the other side, longing to see you again. You can finally be at peace._

Zhong's eyes drifted. So many things…Damn right Zhong had a lot of things to say to the prince. So many things he had to get off his chest before he could even be at peace first. It was extremely tempting to just...Let go, and pass on to a peaceful eternal sleep.

"I...I can't," he finally said with a heavy sigh. "I'm sure I got people waiting for me in the afterlife, but I also have others waiting for me back home. I have a chance to go back and I...I just can't abandon them. We have a lot to answer for, and I owe it to them to see things through."

_Loyal to the very end, _said the king. _Always admired that about you wolves. But we understand. You need to go on and finish what you started. You do what needs to be done, and one day we will surely meet again._

Zhong bowed his head. "Your Majesty."

_Farewell, Zhong Yu_._ And thank you for looking after our son._

The two golden shimmers began to glow ever so brightly and, for the first time since Zhong Yu got here, they began to move and ascend into the sky. Zhong stood and watched as they floated away, disappearing into a bright light in the sky that materialized out of nowhere as their glow reached their peak. Just like that they were gone in the blink of an eye.

As Zhong stood there he felt an overwhelming sense of peace. The Royal Family's pain had mended, and now they had a chance to finally be at peace with their son. Wherever he is in the great beyond. "I hope you find him."

He gave himself as much time as he needed before turning to collect the final piece of himself, which Zhong had honestly almost forgotten about. As soon as the blue wisp disappeared into his paw he checked his tail, and smiled as it fully reformed. _Now_ he was complete. Finally.

"Hm, not bad, my friend."

Zhong turned in surprise. He was completely stunned to find that same old tortoise from before, just standing there as if he'd been there this whole time. He had that same gentle smile on his face as he stared in the same direction the Royal Family had departed to.

"Not bad at all," he said, then turned his head to Zhong. "It does my heart good to see those two finally pass on. And it's all thanks to you. Hmhm, perhaps when your time truly comes you could reside here as a guide for all these wayward souls. You seem to have a knack for it."

"What? No!" said Zhong instantly with a scoff. "An eternity of this? No thanks! I'm already going stir crazy just looking after myself."

The tortoise chuckled. "Yes, I can tell. You certainly kept busy." He circled around the wolf as he looked him over, poking him at various places with his staff. Once more the wolf was unnerved at how he didn't feel anything. "My my...You've fully reassembled yourself, and not a piece out of place. Well done!"

Zhong opened his mouth…but then closed it. He was certain he didn't want to know if it was indeed possible to put a piece of himself in the wrong place, or how he would have to go about placing it where it belonged.

"Thanks...I think. So I'm complete now, but that still leaves me no closer to getting back to the realm of the living. You said I had to put myself together first, and now that I am what am I supposed to do next? Do I have to wait for something to happen, or do I have to do something specific?"

The tortoise took a step back after he was satisfied with the inspection. He leaned on his staff as he looked at Zhong...And that was all he was doing. Zhong didn't see any hint that the tortoise was even trying to think about his question.

"Leaving so soon?" he finally said. "You've been given a wonderful opportunity to walk this realm. Many would do anything to catch even a glimpse of what lies beyond the realm of the living."

Zhong shook his head. "I'm sure, but I ain't one of them. No offense. It's pretty and all, but I'm anxious to head back home. So if we could please move this along..."

The tortoise chuckled. "None taken, but I don't know how to get back."

Zhong sighed as his head sagged back in defeat. "Course you don't. I seem to recall you said as much..."

The tortoise smiled. "And as I recall, I also said that _I_ may not know, but that doesn't mean…"

"That I don't, yeah, yeah, I remember that part too." Zhong massaged his head again. He took a deep breath to calm himself, or else he'd get snappy again. "I don't suppose you can give me a hint on what to do, can you?"

The tortoise shook his head, but still smiling. "You think too hard. Making it more complicated than it really is. Relax. Sometimes the answer is right in front of you, clear as day."

The answer is right in front of him? Zhong opened his eyes. He had his head bowed to massage it, so at the moment he was looking down at the floor; specifically the calm waters under his feet. That's...When he noticed for the first time that he had a reflection in the water. It had never occurred to him to think it odd that he never had a reflection while in this realm until this very exact moment, so now that he noticed he stared at it.

The reflection was, of course, of himself. But there were differences. In it his mohawk-like mane was longer and unkempt. The familiar scars were all there, including that of his missing left eye. He looked as he always did; battle-scarred and weary from the long years of exile.

But It didn't make sense. In this realm he was in his prime, full of life and not a scar on him, including the use of both eyes. Unless…Zhong crouched for a better look. He studied the reflection, then the water. "The answer is right in front of me…"

There was an idea, more of an inkling, bubbling in his head. Zhong poked the water with his claw. The water rippled, which of course surprised him. This water had been nothing but eternally calm, just a really weird floor to him. It had never reacted to his footsteps until now.

He apprehensively pushed with his fingers and his paw slowly went through the water's surface. It didn't feel like he was submerging his paw into actual water. It didn't even feel like there was anything on the other side as he flexed his fingers. It was like his paw had pushed through a strange threshold, like moving from one environment into another. Zhong hesitated for only a moment...And then pushed his other paw into the water. There was now a compulsion pushing him on. Something was calling him from under these waters that convinced him he was on the right track. His arms were elbow deep now. Zhong took a deep breath, closed his eyes and dunked his head into the water.

It was a really weird feeling. His head felt like it actually _emerged _from underwater on the other side. Instead of submerging his body into the water it now felt like he was pulling himself out of a hole. Zhong opened his...Eye now to see nothing but a dark void under him...Or was it above him now? Everything had gone all topsy turvy on this side and it was making Zhong's head hurt trying to make sense of it.

He looked down (Or was it up?) to see that the floor (Or...Ceiling? Zhong didn't know anymore) here was that same damn water. He could see the tortoise looking down at him from the other side of it. Yup, still smiling. With a grunt Zhong plucked the rest of his body to this other side.

"Whoa!"

And then he began to fall.

The surrounding darkness quickly swallowed him, and before he even had a chance to fight it an overwhelming sense of fatigue came over him, and his eye slowly closed as he was swept away into a deep sleep.

From there he lost track of everything. His thoughts, his senses, his memories, anything that could tell him if he was alive or dead. That is, until his ears began to buzz.

Slowly he began to regain some of his senses. Was he still falling? Maybe even floating somewhere. His limbs certainly felt like they were drifting. But the buzzing was still there, so he tried to focus on that first. It slowly became clear until...Until he finally heard something coming in clear.

"_I swear I saw his fingers move just now."_

Did he? His limbs still felt weak but…

"_See, he just did it again!"_

Zhong recognized that voice. He smirked as he drifted in the darkness.

"_And now he's smiling!"_

Doesn't miss a thing.

"_Zhong? Are you awake?"_

That voice was different, but it was all the proof and incentive he needed.

"_**Don't Think Twice**_" by Utada Hikaru begins.

Zhong fought through the grogginess and forced his eye open. What first greeted him was a blinding light, but his eye quickly adjusted. His surroundings were blurry at best, but he didn't fight it. He simply squinted and allowed his eyesight to adjust at its own pace.

And there they were. Just about everyone he expected to see, all gathered around him.

"Hey...What did I miss?"

The Dragon Warrior's smile slowly turned into a huge grin before he broke into laughter and greeted cheerfully. "Hahah, welcome to the land of the living, pal!"

Suddenly Zhong Yu found himself in a big, firm, enthusiastic and yet soft and plushy hug. Despite just now registering how fatally wounded he truly was, feeling the gauze and bandages on his chest holding him together, Zhong found himself...Really not minding the hug.

Instead, after a few moments, he reluctantly returned the gesture.

**( ( ( )-( ) ) )**

"_Hey, Zhong. Remember that stuff we talked about before you...Blacked out? About you attacking my village and my clan?"_

"_..."_

"_I forgive you."_

"_...Thank you."_

_**Lazarus  
**__The Final Words_

Original Story by:  
_The Cool Kat_

Written by:  
_Sora W.T.K._

Special Thanks:  
_The Cool Kat  
__Heart of Blades_

**( ( ( )-( ) ) )**

"So...Tomorrow's the day."

Zhong Yu was staring out the window, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Even after hearing everything that had happened while he was unconscious it was all still so hard to believe. When he heard what the Dragon Warrior had done to save his life, of the sacrifice he had to do...

"Think you'll be able to survive in prison, big guy? I hear it's filled to the brim lately with enemies all wanting revenge on you."

"Hah, they can try," said the Dragon Warrior, full of bravado as always. "Wouldn't be any different kicking their butts inside the prison as it would be outside! The guards will have their hands full figuring out the security details _for_ them."

Zhong rolled his eye good-naturedly. He couldn't imagine him of all people starting prison fights. There was a bit of a pause before Zhong turned from the window as he switched topics. "You got guts, and not just in the literal sense. I don't think anyone would do what you did just to save my life. A lesser man would have left me bleeding on the floor to die."

The Dragon Warrior shook his head. "I don't care. I couldn't just stand there and let you die. What kind of hero would I be if I did? Besides, I needed to save you. I couldn't let you go before finishing what we started."

Zhong nodded, acknowledging the Dragon Warrior's answer. He glanced back to the window before clapping his paws together as he retreated from it. "Okay. How do you want to do this? You want to just march ourselves down the street and turn us in quietly, or do you want to have a little fun messing with their heads a little?"

Seeing the mischievous glint and sneer in Zhong's face was pretty contagious for the Dragon Warrior. "Hahah, ah don't you think we're in enough trouble already _without_ antagonizing them with a bit of a prank?"

"No, no," said Zhong with a dismissive wave of his paws. "Nothing like that. I mean, I won't start something if they don't. This wolf's gone straight, remember?"

The Dragon Warrior hummed. But no matter how much they bantered and joked the tension was still there. Tomorrow would be their last day of freedom, for all of them. Once the cuffs were on it would all be over. Freedom had been the cost for this past week. So far no one has any regrets.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

Zhong smirked. "Oh, just a little display of the high standards I expect them to have. Since I'm going to be trusting the city's future to them, I want them to know the expectations I have of being the city's guardsmen. And I promise, it won't cause any trouble."

The Dragon Warrior let out an amused sigh, as if he didn't fully believe the wolf but deciding to place his trust in him.

The grin Zhong was sporting soon deflated. He let out a puff of air through his lips and returned to his spot by the window. "Still...I don't think I'd mind at least an extra day before I do that."

"Oh? Why's that? Is there something you still need to do?"

"You could say that." Zhong folded his arms as he leaned against the wall. He hesitated. "What I'm about to say doesn't leave this room, understand? This is strictly between us."

The Dragon Warrior blinked from the authoritative tone, but he nodded. "Got it. Cross my heart."

Zhong sighed through his nose. He might as well get this over with. "This is going to sound crazy, but...I thought it was just a dream at first. It's vague, but back there when I was...You know, bleeding out, I...I think I actually went somewhere."

The Dragon Warrior stepped closer, intrigued as he sat on the bed. "You...Went somewhere? As in...You dreamt you went somewhere or actually went somewhere somewhere?"

Zhong bit back a groan. "I don't know, okay? It could've been a dream for all I know, but it felt so real and...You know what, forget it. It sounds even crazier now that I'm hearing myself!"

The Dragon Warrior frowned as Zhong messed with his mane and then rubbed his eye. "I don't think it's crazy," he said just barely above a mumble, but Zhong definitely could hear. "Maybe you did go somewhere. I mean, you were almost so far gone that we worried you wouldn't make it at all. Even the doctors thought you were a goner until I insisted on them to try. Maybe you did cross over to someplace while you were unconscious. There's a lot about this world we still don't know about, especially beyond it."

Zhong kept staring out the window. The silence stretched for a while before he finally broke it with a sigh. "Someone asked me for a favor."

The Dragon Warrior's ears twitched. "Excuse me?"

"That place I went to," said Zhong after a beat. "I met someone there who asked me to deliver a message. Turns out that someone I'm supposed to deliver it to is right here, in this town."

The Dragon Warrior's eyes widened. "Really? Here? In town?! That's...That's great! Hahah, we can do that today! I'm sure they'll at least let you send out a letter! They didn't say anything about that!" He was beaming...But then faltered. "But Uh...Okay, but do you know where to look for this person?"

"I think I do." Zhong let his eye trace the buildings outside the window. In the glass he caught the Dragon Warrior's reflection. Zhong Yu faintly smiled. "In fact, I don't even have to go far."

_The End._


End file.
